


Irondad/ Spiderson oneshots

by pperidotwrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parent Tony Stark, PeterPrecious, Tony Stark Has A Heart, parker - Freeform, tonystarkisagooddad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pperidotwrites/pseuds/pperidotwrites
Summary: Irondad and Spideyson oneshots (no starker!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all hope you enjoy this, in this oneshot  
\- Tony is Peters biological dad  
\- Peter is 5

Loose Tooth

Peter was always a big believer, he was a big fan of Santa Claus, Easter Bunny and the Boogey man under his bed, (well he wasn't to much of a fan of him actually). But as much as his dad tells him that there is nothing there, he is persistent with his beliefs. So it was to his delightful surprise when he was eating his apple slices (that were carefully cut by the workers of his dad in the kitchen) when he realized his left front tooth felt different. He paused and took his finger to press on it when he realized, it was loose. He jumped from the kitchen counter to go to his dads lab, "Dad! Dad! Daaadd!" He chanted on his way over. Skipping out of happiness, he skipped his way excitedly into his fathers laboratory. His father put down his tools immediately by the sight of his hyper son. "Hey Pete, what's up?" He asked turning his chair towards Peter. He lifted up Peter on his lap before Peter could continue. "Look! Look!" He exclaimed showing his dad his loose tooth by putting pressure on it with his finger. "Cool Pete! Now stick those gross fingers out of your mouth so we can pull it out." His dad said taking Peter off his lap. Peter's face turned into a confused expression, with his eyebrow raised. "Pull it out? I thought the tooth fairy just takes it from your mouth?" Peter asked confused. His father let out a laugh and shook his head. Then lead him out of the lab into his bathroom. "Dad why are you grabbing floss I don't need to floss around this tooth anymore it's gonna be taken by the Tooth fairy anyway." Peter insisted with his arms crossed and a bewildered look across his face. "Well we're gonna tie your tooth to a doorknob then slam it shut to pull it out." He said with ease as he pulled out a long string of floss. Peter was struck with fear and his face exemplified it. When his dad turned to him he shook his head and his father rolled his eyes "It will barely hurt Pete you will be fine." He said with a reassuring smile and took a step toward Peter. Peter shook his head again before he sprinted out of the bathroom. His father, who had no time to be surprised, chased after him. Peter was whining the whole run about how he couldn't make him. His father, being iron man, caught up to him and wrapped his arms around him, picking him up. "Noo! You c-can't make me!" Peter said through tears. While kicking his feet trying to break free from his dad. Tony's heart broke at the sound of Peter crying. "Hey, hey, hey." Tony calmly said in a soothing tone putting down Peter while holding firmly onto his arms to make sure he doesn't run away. Peter sniffled and wiped his red sleeve across face. He looked at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with his dad. However Tony lifted his chin up to force eye contact with him because in his house eye contact was a big deal. "Petey I swear it will barely hurt be so quick and you won't even notice it." Tony stated with a soft look on his face. Peter still had his frown though and grumbled something incoherent. "Hey you better watch your mouth or the tooth fairy won't take your tooth" Tony remarked. Peters eyes lit back up and he nodded his head repeatedly. Tony reluctantly took Peter's hand and lead him back upstairs. A few minutes later, Peter had his tooth tied to the doorknob with floss. Tony headed over to the doorknob, ready to close it. He looked back at Peter one more time and he outstretched his hand for Peter to hold. Peter held his fathers hand and gave him a slight nod. Tony slammed the door and Peter squeezed his eyes shut but to his relief he barely felt a thing. When he opened his eyes, he looked down to see his tooth on the bathroom tiles. He squatted down to the ground in excitement and picked it up. "Look Dad my touth!" Peter exclaimed with his new lisp. He shoved the tooth into his fathers face and Tony threatened him that the tooth fairy doesn't give money for teeth who have touched him. Peter being the proud believer him. That next morning Peter woke up to a whole stack of cash under his pillow.


	2. Runaway Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter being upset of being neglected by his father seven year old Peter runs away in a fit.

"And the intelligence award goes to... rumble class"   
The small kindergarten class gives out their best and loudest rumble at the request of their teacher Ms. Polly. Peter Parker, a small young kindergartener was to busy to rumble due to his focus on his crossed fingers. It was especially important to him that he got this award so he could show off to his dad that he, was also smart(if not more) as his dad.

"Peter Parker!" Ms. Polly exclaimed. Peter looked up from his seat and gasped in excitement. He jumped out of his seat and kids clapped for him as he went to claim his reward. Peter had a huge goofy smile on his face as he took the paper from Ms. Pollys somewhat wrinkly hand. 

The award had said,"Intelligence Award" in a bright red color in a comic sans font. At the bottom it had his name typed out in comic sans as well. Around his name was a bunch of stickers of stars and smiley faces, to Peter it was perfect. Throughout of the rest of the school day he showed everybody his award but let no one touch it. He claimed it was "too special" and he wasn't going to let Gerald (the boy who would pick his nose to often)touch it. 

When Peter got out of school and kept a lookout for his dads car, he was always picked at the end of the day. Peter held his award in his hands excited he was careful not to bend it or mess with it in anyway as he looked around for the car. Once he spotted the car his eyes lit up as he sprinted over to it. He ripped open the door about to scream "Dad!". When he looked around his car and realized his Dad wasn't present in the car. This happened sometimes when Tony got to busy. Peter pouted and looked at the driver who had black sunglasses on.

"Is dad busy today?" Peter asked the driver and he gave a simple nod back to Peter. 

"Oh.." Peter sighed as he plopped down on the nice black leather seat. He put his red backpack next to him, where his dad should have been. Peter looked at the window at all the pretty buildings to distract himself on the car ride home. In his mind he kept on saying 'Soon, soon.' Peter was a little upset, but as the fancy car pulled into his house all happiness was regained back to him again. His hope came back to him of his dad being so proud of him. Peter imagined that he would buy him a whole cake for it! 

Peter ran into his house with glee scraping from his shoes. He shouted from his dad throughout the house checking every room he would think he would be in. After a few minutes he was tired and confused where his dad was. 

"FRIDAY, where is Daddy?" Peter asked curiosity getting to him.   
"Mr. Stark is in his laboratory he will be done at 6:30." FRIDAY replied.

Peter groaned and checked the time, 2:43. He counted on his fingers how much longer it would take. Peter plopped down on the couch to sulk. '6:30?' Peter thought to himself," that's my bedtime." Peter rolled around on the couch mumbling how unfair it was. Peter was an inpatient child, so the thought of having to wait for tomorrow was unbearable. Peter frowned and looked back at his award.

Then an idea popped into Peters mind, although it wasn't a smart one. Peter wasn't supposed to go into the laboratory since he he was banned since he was 5 because he knocked something over and destroyed his fathers creation completely. Also Tony can't focus when Peter is in there so therefore he is banned from it. However, due to his great accomplishment Peter believed that this time it would be okay. 

Peter got of his seat and walked to his Dads laboratory. He takes a big breath before he touches the handle door. Ignoring the big "Do not Enter" sign on the door, he walks in. 

Tony's eyes are fixed upon his important mechanic his movements are slow as he slowly moves his small wrench. He is focused, until he hears an outburst "Dad!". He jumps and his wrench is now on the ground and his mechanic fizzes. Tony snaps his head to the door.

"Pete get out." Tony demanded turning his head back to his work. 

"But dad guess what today I-" Peter started but then was cut off by his strict dad. "I don't want to hear it Pete you aren't even allowed in here, what are you doing." Tony ranted.

"But-" Peter started again, but again was cut off. "Out!" Tony snapped pointing his left hand at the door. 

Peter teared up and as he was leaving he left the room mumbling "You like your work better than you like me." and closed the door behind him. 

Peter heads into the kitchen and heads to the trash, he opens it carefully and with tears down his face he places his award into the trash can. He huffs and heads up to his room and pulls out his black backpack out of his closet. He cries and fills it with clothes and stuff animals out of anger and sadness. Once Peters bag was full he put it on. Peter then got out the phone Tony had bought him, he was only supposed to use it for emergency's, but to him this was an emergency.

Peter hit Happy's contact in his phone. It only took a few rings before he picked up.   
"Hey Peter, what do you need?"

"My dad says you have to take me to the park." Peter lied into the phone. He heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Alright kid I'll pick you up in a few." Happy sighed then ended the call. Peter went outside and waited, a few minutes later Happy pulled up in his car. Peter ran towards the car and jumped in. 

"Hey bud, what's that bag you got there?" Happy asked as he started driving away. 

"Oh just some toys and snacks dad wanted me to bring with me." Peter replied with another lie.

Five minutes later they were at the park and Peter was ready to run off, all he needed was something to distract Happy. He had thought long and hard about it. However when he looked at the man his ear was glued to his phone. Happy was turned from him and lecturing somebody he was talking to on the phone. 

Peter smiled and slowly got off the monkey bars and made his way carefully out of the playground area making sure not to be to loud. He snuck was out of the playground area, once he was out he booked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey also just saying I’m also posting this story in my Wattpad @PumpkinCole so don’t worry I’m not stealing someone else’s work. :)


	3. Runaway Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out Peter is missing and tries his hardest to get back his son.

Tony was at his desk working hard and was severely focused on his work. That is until he got a call. He would have ignored it but once he glanced over and saw Happy's contact was on the screen he answered it. 

"Hey what's up, I'm in the middle of something right now." Tony stated as he continued to do his work. 

"Well Tony, you're not gonna like this." Happy gulped. Tony sighed and continued working thinking not much of it. 

"What is it?" Tony asked giving only half attention to the call." 

"Well I took Peter out to the park just like you sa-" Tony cut him off," I never told you to take Peter to the park." Tony finally stopped working as he paid for attention to the call. 

"Really well? That's what he had told me.. before he uh got lost." Happy mumbled out. Tony stood up out of his chair, his blood boiled and his heart ached.

"Stay where you are I'm gonna send out a search team I'll be down there soon." Tony said quickly ending the call. Tony quickly made his way over to Peters favorite park in his Ironman suit. He knew that flying that would have been the fastest way to get there on contrary to traffic. 

There was a whole search team around. Tony had a bad feeling in his gut as he realized that the sky was getting darker and that nighttime was soon approaching. Tony asked around if anybody had a clue of where his son was but no avail. Tony frustrated and stubborn started to look around for his kid. 

He passed around the darkening city keeping a look out. He was sure after this he would put a tracker in that kid. Tony frantically looked around the city but nothing was coming of it. 

Peter on the other hand wasn't in the best situation. He didn't anticipate to stay out this long. It was getting dark and he was getting scared. He didn't want to be out on the street cause he was afraid someone could kidnap him so he hid behind a dumpster in an alleyway. He opened up his backpack and pulled out a bag of Dorito's. He had run off a few hours ago and hadn't had anything since his school lunch. He ate them peacefully until he heard someone at the beginning of the alleyway and so immediately he put a hand on his mouth to stop the loud sound of his breathing. 

"I thought I heard something down here." He heard a rough voice say faintly to another. He heard a few more mumblings before he heard footsteps coming closer to him. Peter tried to hold his breath but it was too late because then he saw two men in front of them, and they did not look to friendly.

One man was tall and thin with a sickly looking face while the other man was round and chubbier. They chuckled at the sight of young Peter. 

"Hey, little boy you got something there?" The taller one inquired. Peter shook his head. The two glanced at each other then back at Peter and giggled lowly. 

"Hey kid why don't you give us that backpack there?" They asked smugly. Peter shook his head no. The two laughed again and came closer towards Peter. Peters eyes prickled with tears as they came closer clutching his backpack. He squeezed his eyes shut preparing for harm. But as his eyes were shut he heard a grunt and a scream. 

Peter opened his eyes to see the one and only Tony Stark fighting with the two (almost) thieves. Once they ran down the alleyway Peter and Tony looked at each other both with remorse in their eyes. 

"Dad." Peter breathed out running over to his dad. Tony got down on his knee to his sons height and Peter ran straight into his arms. Tony hugged him tightly and kissed his soft curls. Tony ripped Peter from him to look at his son and wiped his tears with his metal thumb. 

"If you do that ever again I'm going to kill you." Tony stated and breathed out. He brought Peter in for another hug. Peter smiled against his shoulder as he realized that his dads love for him could top his work any day.


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets ready for his first day of school but he’s a little nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is 4 in this and Ironman is his biological dad. :)

There's a first for everything first kiss, first award, first trip and today is Peters first day at school. Peter was highly nervous and he cried and begged his dad the previous night not to let him go. Peter didn't like how he would go into a place where everyone was a stranger to him. He wouldn't know anyone and no one would no him, and that didn't settle with him right. 

"Come on Pete into the car." Tony begged shoving his kid in by his small red backpack. When Peter was finally in the car Tony sighed and made his way over to sit next to him. Tony knew that Peter was nervous and no matter how many times he had reassured him everything was going to be okay he didn't listen. Throughout the rest of the car ride Peter continued to beg for Happy to turn the car around. Tony for the most part ignored him having tried every way to reassure him he had given up.

Peters stomach dropped when Happy turned into the school. Peter gave his best puppy dog look at Tony but he shook his head. 

"I love you!!" Tony yelled out of the window as Peter walked off with a sad walk. Peter covered his face feeling shy and embarrassed. Tony sighed as they pulled off from the school.

"He'll be alright." Happy assured Tony. 

Tony got home and continued working. But he had Peter in the back of his mind through everything he did. He had missed him at home and he was worried about him but it wasn't like he could just keep the kid to himself forever. Tony continued working until he heard a ring, his stomach twisted as he recognized the number, it was of the school, he picked up. 

"Hello? Is this Peters dad?" A woman spoke on the line. 

"Yes it is, is everything okay?" Tony asked heart full of worry. 

"Not really, your son refuses to come into the school he's been waiting at the entrance all day. We hate to bother you but could you please come and convince him. We would deal with this ourselves but we can't physically force him inside the classroom." The lady said into the phone. 

"I'll be there in 5." Tony stated hanging up. Tony called up Happy and they headed over. When they got there they saw Peter at the entrance sitting criss cross applesauce while picking at the grass. Tony got out of the car and made his way over to him. 

"Hey Pete, how come you aren't in the classroom I pay for you to be in?" Tony asked. Peter shrugged and continued picking at the grass. 

"You know it's funny dad I kinda decided that I didn't want to go today." Peter said finally looking at Tony in the eyes. 

"It's okay though there's always next year!" Peter optimistically stated with a smile. Tony giggled. 

"Sorry kiddo that's just not how it works." Tony remarked. Tony sat down on the grass with him. 

"But I don't want to go in there! What if they make fun of me?" Peter argued. Tony sighed and turned to him.

"Well then you tell me and then we can get them to stop okay?" Tony asked. 

"Okay." Peter said nodding his head. 

"Now why don't you head inside the classroom?" Tony suggested. Peter nodded and got up he started walking until he turned around. He started running towards Tony and gave him a big hug. Tony smiled into the kids shoulder.

Peter then turned back to the school and walked to it. Tony stared at his back and let out a shaky breath. He smiled to himself. 

Later in the day when Tony came to pick him up Peter he talked his little head off. Tony was filled with a sense of pride. Oh how he loved his kid.


	5. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Peter was supposedly “at Neds house” Tony gets a notification saying Peter bought flowers at the local Walmart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is 15 in this and Tony is his biological dad!:)

Tonys gaze was focused upon his new machine he had been working on when he got an alert from FRIDAY. 

"On contrary to Peters studying at 3:00 Peter just entered the local Walmart." Ever since the incident of running over when he was young his dad had a tracker on him. He got an alert every-time he entered somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. Not that Ironman banned Peter from Walmart however in this case Peter had told Tony that he was just studying with Ned. Tony doesn't get those a lot because Peter barely lies, and he usually gets caught immediately when he does. 

"Peter Parker has just spent 14 US dollars on flowers." Tony looked up from his work and a confusion covered his face. For every purchase Peter makes Tony gets an alert, not because he was over possessive over how much money his son spent with the credit card he had gave him, he was just being a overprotective dad. 

"FRIDAY call Peter" Tony demanded putting down his tools. Within a few rings his son had picked up. 

"Yeah dad?" Peter asked into the phone. 

"Hey buddy, I thought you were at Neds house studying." Tony said his voice amused. He heard whispers and mumbles from the other line. 

"Uh, I thought I'd pick up flowers for Neds parents, they'd uh get a thank you gift cause I'm just so a- appreciative that they let me study at their house." Peter lied into the phone. Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes, he could always picked up when his kid was lying. Although Peter does have a good heart and could possibly do that his stutter and 'uh' s where what threw him off to an almost successful lie. 

"Haha nice jokes, now who are the flowers for kid do you have-" Tony started but was cut off by his son. 

"PSHH, PSHH, Do you you hear that PSSHH, Mr. Stark I think we're breakin PSHH, up." Peter intimidated static into the phone horribly. 

"Kid I'm not that stu-" Tony started but then was cut off again. 

"What? PSHH , I can't hear you." Peter intimidated again. 

"You better not hang up on me kid." Tony threatened. 

"What I can't PSHH oh I think PSSHH." Peter said and then hung up the phone. Tony groaned and rolled his eyes again. Then laughed, did Peter really think he could get a au with that. 

"FRIDAY, what's Peters current location." Tony asked leaving his work. 

"xxx address." FRIDAY replied. 

"Thank you." Tony sang leaving his house to go to the address. He decided to take his car instead of using his suit. Just so he can take Peter home in his car after lecturing him. 

In a few minutes Tony was at the address. It was in a neighborhood he had never seen before. When he found Peter he saw him pacing on somebodies porch with the flowers in his hand. He also was wearing the suit Tony had given him, from the look of it Peter was panicking.

Tony got out of the car and made his way over to Peter who was too distracted to even notice Tony until he spoke up. "So are you asking someone out." Peter jumped as he looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened and then put a finger to his lips demanding silence. 

"What are you doing here?" Peter whispered screamed at his dad. Peter desperately tried to hide the flowers he bought behind his back. 

"Figuring out who your lil girlfriend is duh." Tony remarked voice not in a whisper due to his stubborn personality. 

"Listen just go away, I'll explain everything later please," Peter begged his dad his voice still in a whisper.

"Well I'm not leaving til you actually look presentable." Tony stated. 

"Presentable? I thought I looked nice?" Peter questioned looking down at his outfit. His father sighed and started moving his hair around. Tony also wiped off the little fuzz balls off of Peters shoulders of his suit. 

"Okay now make sure you don't screw this up." Tony said and before Peter could say anything Tony ran the doorbell and ran back to his car. Once in his car he smiled as he saw a clear view of Peter nervously giving a girl with curly hair flowers. Peter scratched the back of his head and then he spoke Tony couldn't hear what he was saying and he sighed. Peter then nodded and the door shut. 

Peter kept his head down as he walked back to the car. Tony frowned as he watch his son slowly walk to the car. Peter got in and sighed, Tony put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey it's okay Pete you can't win them all." Tony said reassuringly. 

"It's just that I- I.." Peter started. 

"I know kid." Tony calmingly said. 

"I have a date!" Peter exclaimed breaking his face of sadness and throwing his arms in the air. 

"Did you just-" Tony started before getting cut off by Peter. 

"Hey you were stalking me I think it's fair!" Peter argued a smile still big on his face. Tony smiled back not being able to pretend to be mad anymore. Cause not even Tony Stark could not deny the happiness that he got whenever he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of doing a female Peter Parker chapter?? Idk if that’s too weird though?


	6. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a bad grade on a test and stresses himself out a bit to much.

Peter was nervous. Today Peter got his science test back, he usually is pretty good at science but this test wasn't something he felt confident about. Although he studied for hours on end when test day came he was puzzled but every question. His teacher walked around the classroom silently handing back tests to all of his fellow classmates. 

His teacher made his way over to Peter. Peter became stiff as Mr. Mill gave him a glance he before setting down the paper upside down. Peter already knew it couldn't be good, he looked down at the backside of the paper and saw red ink that bleed through the back. His stomach began to churn in fear as his hands made their way over to the paper. He's eyes widened as he looked at the big fat 21% on his paper. He scanned the paper and sighed as he realized all of mistakes within the test. Peter was unbelievably shocked and dissatisfied with his terrible grade. 

Peter then felt a finger tap him. Peter zipper his head around and meet Flash's big smirk as he whispered "So the brainiac doesn't have brains anymore huh?" Flash asked with evil dripping down his throat. Peter frowned and shoved his test into his backpack quickly, ashamed. Peter continued to think about his grade for the rest of the day. It bothered him deeply. 

When Peter got home to his fathers house he felt even more nervous and sad than he had felt before. Disappointing himself was one thing but disappointing his dad was shameful in Peters eyes. Peter plopped his backpack down as he made his way into his room. Luckily when Peter has gotten home today Tony was at a meeting. Peter sighed as he flipped his skinny body down onto his clean sheets. He laid there for a second spread out like a starfish when he began to dig in his bag. He brung out the terrible paper again and examined over it. 'How could I let myself fail?' Peter questioned himself taking a deep breath as he brought the paper onto his stomach. He stared up at his ceiling for a moment before Peter sat up and in a moment of rage crumbled it up. He tossed the paper at the wall. The paper splat into the wall then fell to the ground silently and Peter groaned. 

Peter ran his fingers coarsely through his hair as he took a big breath. "Why is this so hard for me to understand?" He asked to himself out loud. Flash's words echoed through his head as he started to tear up. Peter let out a shaky breath as his head hung low. 

Grades meant a lot to Peter that's why he always strived for the best with them. He loved being praised by his father for it. He knew his father had depression and Peter always strives for ways to make him happy. He didn't want to disappoint his father, he didn't want to make his father unhappy. 

A few hours later Peter heard a knock on his door. Peter groaned into his pillow "Come in." in response. His father Tony Stark entered the room to see his 15 year old son on his bed. He tilted his head in confusion, usually his son would be downstairs. Tony sat down next to him in his bed and ruffled his hair. He looked down at Peter to see a frown placed on his face. He tilted his head in puzzlement again. 

"What's up Pete?" Tony asked brushing his fingers through his sons hair. Peter didn't meet his eye and kept silent as he stared at the floor. Tony sighed rubbing his sons back as his eyes scanned across the room. His eyes flickered to a crumbled up piece of paper on the ground. Tony leaned forward and picked it up as as he was uncrumbling it Peter snatcher it from his hands. Tony snapped his eyes at Peter. Tony snatched back the paper and tried to read it while Peter tried desperately to get it back. 

"21%?" Tony asked looking back at Peter. Peter froze for a second before letting his head fall down in shame. Tony looked over the paper again just to be sure. While he was he heard sniffing and Tony immediately snapped his head to Peter. 

"I'm sorry, I-I'll do better next time." Peter spoke through tears and hiccups. Tony's eyes widened. 

"Petey-" Tony said as he brought his son in for a hug as he sobbed. "You're grades don't define you." Tony whispered into Peters curls. Peter pulled back from the hug wiping his face. 

"So you're not disappointed?" Peter softly questioned still wiping away his tears. 

"Pete I know how hard you studied for this test. One test doesn't define you." Tony sympathized. 

"Really?" Peter asked. 

"Really." Tony replied. 

Tony and Peter both smiled at each other. Then Tony got up and ruffled his sons curls again. He began walking to the bedroom door and right before he closed it Tony said,"I love you 3000 Peter."


	7. Father’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has something big plan for his favorite dad as Father’s Day comes up

Peter is 9 and Ironman is his biological dad

Sunday June 21st, Father's Day, a day to appreciate fathers all around the world. The opportunity to show your father some extra love and this was an opportunity Peter was not going to miss out on. He had been planning for months of how he would celebrate his father and this morning it was all going to come together to succession. At least, that's what Peter has hoped. 

Peter had the "perfect plan" that he created with the help of this best friend Ned. He decided that for Father's Day he was going cook breakfast in bed for his father, he was going to make waffles. Although he wasn't super sure how to make them, he had confidence due to watching an episode of Kitchen Nightmares with his dad. For Peters top secret plan he had Ned sneak him a box of pancake mix at school. He even asked FRIDAY to wake him up super early. 

On Sunday morning when FRIDAY had awoken Peter up he was ecstatic. Peter before leaving his room grabbed the small box of pancake mix out of his backpack before tip toeing down to the kitchen. When Peter made it to the kitchen he immediately ripped open the pancake mix box. When he rested his eyes on a pale powder in a small plastic bag, he was confused.

"Where are the pancakes?" Peter whispered in confusion. He flipped the box around and groaned at the sight of instructions. Peter then threw the box away deciding he didn't need them. Peter in his confidence grabbed a big bowl from a lower cabinet and dumped the powder into it. Peter looked around and spotted a left out can of Coca Cola. He smiled and grabbed the warm can and dumped it into the bowl. Peter then looked around for something to stir it with but he couldn't find anything within his reach. So Peter used the next best thing, his hands. Peter scourged the kitchen and grabbed things to throw it there, Peter added cheeseburger buns, ketchup, pickle juice and lastly red sprinkles. Peter tilted his head at his bowl and sniffed it, he gagged. 

Peter was puzzled at why it didn't smell like the pretty vanilla smell it's supposed to smell like. 'Maybe it will smell better once I bake it.' Peter thought to himself. So little Peter stood on his tippy toes and turned on the stove to a high temperature. Before it had even gotten to that temperature Peter got out a frying pan and poured his recipe onto the pan. Then he walked into his TV room to watch Transformers to pass the time. 

Ten minutes flew by and Peter fell back asleep, until he heard a loud alarm ring throughout the house. Peter ran into the kitchen to see black smoke everywhere. He then heard his father Tony upstairs screaming his name. Peter panicked, he wasn't supposed to figure out the surprise like this. So in a moment of panic he grabbed the pan off the stove tried to hide it behind the kitchen island. 

Peters father came rushing down screaming. He ran down the long staircase to see his son behind the kitchen island completely at piece. 

"Good morning Dad." Peter said smiling. Tony coughed through the thick black smoke and shook his hand in front of him. 

"Pete! Are you okay? Where is the fire?" Tony asked in a panicky voice. Tony came closer to Peter and Peter he took a step back. 

"What fire? There's no fire here dad." Peter calmly replied. Tony shook his head and took a good look around the room. He tried finding the source of the smoke. Tony headed over to Peter to take him outside but again he took a step back. Tony then had noticed how both of his sons hands were behind his back,Tony then noticed the stove was on an after he turned it off he sighed. 

"Peter what is behind your back?" Tony demanded in a stern voice. Peter looked slightly freighted. But then he shook his head. 

"I don't have anything behind my back Dad." Peter confidentially stated. Tony gave an unimpressed face at Peter. While Peter just gave him back an innocent grin. 

"Show me your hands." Tony demanded. Peters eyes slightly widened. 

"Uh... I- I don't have hands." Peter stuttered out sin lying at his lips. Tony grew a stern look on his face as he grabbed what Peter was holding out of his hands. 

"No! You aren't supposed to look at the surprise!" Peter exclaimed standing on his tippy toes trying to get the hot pan back. Tony looked at the pan in confusion. He saw a black mush at the bottom of the pan with a wretched smell. Tony looked back to Peter. 

"What is this?" Tony asked in total confusion. Peter got down from his tippy toes and picked at his messy fingers slobbered with his concoction. He looked at the floor in shame and embarrassment and whispered,"They were supposed to be pancakes for you," 

Tony's eyes widened and he took a good look around what was behind the kitchen island to see a huge bowl of a nasty mixture. His eyes softened as he looked back down at his embarrassed son. Tony started to laugh and Peter looked up in surprise. 

"You're not mad?" Peter asked innocently. 

"Oh I am mad alright," Tony paused looking at Peters puppy eyes," But.. I appreciate what you did for me bud." 

Peters eyes lit up and a big grin spread across his face. He ran to his Dad and hugged him. 

"Happy Father's Day Dad." Peter spoke softly into his dads shirt. Tony smiled in appreciation, man was he a lucky dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile to come out I had written this all out but then it all deleted and for awhile I was to frustrated to re write it all


	8. Curse Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter says a no no word

Work had bombarded Tony for the last week. Stressing out was Tony's normal however, but now with young Peter around it was harder not to scream out a string of curse words. Tony doesn't like being angry around Peter, it was difficult for him anyway with his toothy grin, he was a sucker for his kid. 

Tony roughly ran his hands through his hair and grunted then outing his face in his hands. He looked back at his invention and groaned in frustration. The silver invention had been giving him trouble all morning trying to put it together. Tony was usually good with mechanics but today he was stumped. Like when an artist goes into an art block, for it seemed like to Tony just like that. For making his robots was like an art, designing their suit, taking time and effort to think of what operations it could do and enforcing those into the machine. But at the end of the day for an artist or a mechanic it is a still object, but what was so amazing about the objects is although they couldn't feel, love. They would stay around humans,animals, die, but not objects they keep close like a good friend.

Tony pounded his feet on the hard floor and walked out of his lab. He walked into his massive kitchen. Soft white lights fell on Tony's face when he opened up the fridge. Tony looked around in it and pondered what to get before grabbing a Cola. Tony slammed the metallic door of the fridge closed. Tony's nimble fingers opened up the can only have the bubbles overflow and pour out onto Tony's shoes. 

Tony groaned holding in a scream as he walked over to grab paper towels he heard a small voice behind him ," Cmon Daddy don't be a fuckup." Tony snapped his head at Peter who had just walked into the kitchen. Tony examiner how gleeful Peter had looked and confusion hit Tony. 

"What'd you just say?" Tony drawled put carefully anger somewhat drawing into his voice. 

"I said don't be a fuckup?" Peter stated his voice coated in innocence. Peter smiled as he had said it too. Tony walked over to his son as Peter grabbed Gushers he tried to walk over before Tony grabbed the collar of his shirt. Tony turned Peter around and squatted to Peters height. Tony searches his face for any evil that would have been in him that would have made him say those words. But he found nothing.

"Where'd you hear that word?" Tony asked softly to Peter. 

"From my friend Freddy, he says it almost every single day, I don't know what it means but I assume it's something nice." Peter said smiling. Tony's blood had run cold. He felt such emotion and pain for Peter. Especially at the fact that he hadn't even known what those words had truly meant. 

"Peter, I-" Tony cut himself off at a loss for words. Tony pondered of how he could tell his innocent child what the word had really meant. 

"Freddy isn't your friend." Tony said bluntly. He stared at the emotion that worked his way to Peters face. 

"What do you mean of course he-" Peter started bur then Tony has cut him off. 

"No. He. Isn't." Tony firmly stated putting his hands on Peters shoulders. Sadness and confusion struck into Peters face. He looked, dumfounded. 

"What he said to you wasn't kind, and I don't want you to ever repeat that word again." Tony stated. 

"So what did it mean Dad?" Peter asked with fear peaking into his voice. 

"It doesn't matter, because it isn't true." Tony said pressing a kiss to Peters brow before walking off. 

But Peter being the curious soul he was wasn't done with this situation. While Tony walked off Peter walked to his room in search of his phone Tony had got for him. He with his limited spelling skills had tried to type in the word almost fifteen times. Once he searched it he clicked on the definition from the Urban Dictionary he opened it up in a separate tab. Peters read it carefully and his heart broke. 

"A failure, someone who really messes up" The screen had displayed in a blue text. Peters eyes filled up with tears. He get hurt Freddy could call him such a thing and he felt even more bad that he called his Dad it. Peters tears had finally spilled from his eyes and he made his way downstairs a few minutes later with remorse in his eyes. 

"Pop?" Peter called out making his way into the lab room. He poked his little head in through the door. Tony has turned and immediately cringed at the sight of Peters puffy face knowing that he most definitely had looked it up. 

"I-I'm sorry" Peter cried his voice wobbling. Tony sighed opening his arms and immediately Peter ran over to Tony. Peter had continued whispering "I'm sorry" repeatedly into his dark shirt getting snot and tears all over it. Tony hugged Peter tight and kissed his curls.

"You're okay kiddo, you're okay." Tony said.


	9. Bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Petey is a lil down due to an unkind Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy this sorry for not updating so much.

Peter is 15 in this one and Tony is still is biological dad :)

Tony most always picked up Peter after school. Unless he was too busy, but he would always try his best to pick him up. He liked picking up Peter because after school the two would always talk, didn't matter what it was about , because Tony always enjoyed talking to him on his way home. 

However today something was off. The minute Peter got in the car he slammed the door and kept quiet. Tony lectured him about slamming the door but Peter just rolled his eyes as a response. Something Peter almost never does.

"Listen Pete if you got a bad grade that's fine, I'll get over it, you'll get over it I can pay for whatever college you would like but you do not roll your eyes at me." Tony demanded. 

"I didn't get a bad grade." Peter mumbled angrily and rolled his eyes again. Tony Stark scoffed and held out his hand. 

"Alright hand over the phone and you are grounded for the rest of the week." Tony stated. Peter finally flipped his head around from the window. His eyebrows furrowed in anger as he rustled through his bag violently and took out his phone and slaps it into his dads hands. 

"I don't know where all this attitude came from young man but you better get rid of it. When we get home head straight to your room." Tony warned. Peter stared back out the window. 

The rest of the ride home was in silence. Tony was infuriated at the unbelievable amount of disrespect his kid gave him. The minute they got home Peter left the car slamming it behind him and immediately headed up to his bed room in a jog. Peter slammed his door and Tony yelled up to him "I'll take off the hinges off of that!"

Peter ran to his bed and shoved his face into his blue blanket . His emotions poured out as he started to sob quietly into his now wet blanket. The events from today at school rushed through him. Flash was more unkind than any other day he had been bullied by him. Why? He wish we knew.

Tony sat down on the couch and withdrew a long sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced at upstairs as a million questions ran through his head. After 15 minutes Tony had a slowly made his way up to his sons door to hear a faint cry. Tony's heart dropped as he knocked on the door. He heard a faint "Come in." Before we waltzed into the room.   
Peter was on his bed facing away from Tony. 

"Come here to take my door?" Peter asked with a sniffle. Tony sat down next to Peter on his bed, "No, I just wanted to come up here to... to see what was going on." Tony stated trying to talk in the sweetest tone he could.

"Going on?" Peter questioned still facing away from his father. 

"Well yeah Pete, you're never like this. Not since you were little at least, but this is just not you, what's going on Pete?" Tony asked his rubbing his sons back calmingly.

There was a great silence. 

".. It's just," Peter paused, "It's nothing it's just this stupid kid Flash but I can really h-"

Tony interrupted his son, "Has he been bullying you?"

Another silence came before Peter gave a reluctant nod. Tony Stark for the first time in a long one was quite, appalled. He was quite stumped for words. So instead he brought his son in for a warm hug. Peter quietly sobbed into his dads shoulder. 

"It's okay. Everything will be okay." Tony assured. 

When Peter walked into school the next day and had seen Flash glare at him before walking forwards the administration office he smiled to himself knowing, everything will be okay.


End file.
